Inocente confusión
by Gaby007
Summary: Dicen que la curiosidad es una guía que muchas veces puede resultar benficiosa, y que muchas otras puede resultar algo interesante, o quizá emocionante. Nadie lo sabe, es mejor arriesgarse! La curiosidad de Sinbad fué enorme cuando vió por primera vez a cierto pelinegro que tiene un extraño gusto a vestirse como una chica, un pelinegro que captó su atención a primera vista. SinJu


En el primer one-shot que subí con esta cuenta he recibido algunos mensajes en donde me han avisado que hay algunas faltas de ortografía, lamentablemente aún no se mucho de Amor-Yaoi como para editar correctamente y corregir dichos errores, de antemano me disculpo si eso vuelve a ocurrir. Intenté disminuir considerablemente dichos errores, pero mis dedos muchas veces se vuelven torpes.

También quiero avisar que NO será muy posible una escena "fuerte" en uno de los primeros one-shots, lo consideraré conforme vayamos creciendo. Por el momento, haré pequeñas historias para mi página en Facebook. Dicha página apoya a la pareja de Sinbad x Judal, sería un puntazo que se pasen por allí para ver qué tal La página pueden encontrarla en mi perfil, allí mismo dice todo sobre ella y nuestras metas. Por lo mismo, se agradece mucho la participación.

Siempre he pensado que mientras una sola persona me siga puedo seguir adelante sin problema, aunque admito que sí da un poco de emoción leer más comentarios sobre algún one-shot futuro o este mismo. ¿Y por qué no? Incluso el primero, que igualmente se encontrará en mi cuenta.

Los personajes de Magi _NO_ son míos, son de su respectivo autor: **Shinobu Ohtaka**, uso a sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y _NO_ de lucro.

El largo de los one-shots puede variar; algunas veces uno será más largo que otro o al revés.

**Inocente confusión.**

_(No olvides ayudarnos con un __**Me Gusta **__a nuestra __**página en Facebook **__para que más historias como esta sean escritas por mí.)_

Una sonrisa bastante juguetona surcó por sus labios al tiempo que soltaba una coqueta risa; le encantaba arreglarse así, era un fetiche que había adquirido después de la muerte de su madre, su papá apenas tenía tiempo en casa y no se enteraba de nada. Sus manos tomaron la tela negra, deslizándose con suavidad por todo lo largo de su pierna hasta llegar a un poco más arriba de medio muslo, adoró la sensación de la delgada tela cubrir su pierna marmórea como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Pacientemente había esperado dos minutos para que su crema hidratante fuese absorbida por su piel para poder ponerse sus medias, primero una y después otra. Los bordes estaban bordados con un diseño simple pero lindo, por el color negro quedaba perfecto con su pálida piel. Sus dedos pulgares se adentraron bajo la tela negra de la media faltante, sus dedos se ciñeron a la misma y la subieron poco a poco por su pierna derecha hasta llegar igualmente a medio muslo. Sus manos se fueron a los lados de su cuerpo, sentado en la cama, y se inclinó hacia atrás al tiempo que estiraba sus piernas y. Sonrió con complaciencia, al mismo tiempo juntó sus piernas y se miró de forma fija. Oh, ¿Por qué no tiene aún a una pareja?

Su sonrisa se amplió, sus piernas eran bastante esbeltas, siempre bien depiladas y bien cuidadas. Separó ligeramente las piernas al poco rato, sus joyas rubíes que tenía por ojos recorrió todo lo largo de sus piernas.

¿Se me ha olvidado mencionar que ahora mismo aquél pelinegro estaba totalmente desnudo?

Sí, definitivamente le gusta ese aspecto, pero falta algo más. Volvió a juntar sus piernas y las flexionó para abrazarlas contra su pecho, ahora su mirada se alzó al techo de su habitación de un negro obsidiana. Aún era bastante temprano, hace unos minutos había salido del baño antes de tiempo. Aún era bastante temprano, ese día sería el primer día en tercero de secundaria, ya con sus quince años estaba bastante bien desarrollado. Judal era alto, tenía un abdomen envidiable por muchos y también un perfil bastante bueno y nada afeminado. Que gustara de hacer esto era una cosa aparte. Había sido bendecido con los ojos más curiosos del mundo, porque estas joyas rubíes en sus cuencas no eran para nada normales.

Otra risa más sonó en su habitación, una bastante juguetona.

Oh, cómo se adora~

Separó ligeramente sus labios, suavemente la punta de su lengua se asomó por entre dichos labios y pasó por el inferior de forma un tanto casual, su vista se perdió unos segundos. Sí, él se encargaría de que ese primer día de nuevo en la secundaria sea totalmente diferente, hace tiempo que habían mudado a Kanagawa. Después de Tokio ese fue un buen lugar para comenzar de nuevo, su padre no pudo soportar por mucho la ciudad natal en donde su madre nació y murió. Para él tampoco fue fácil, el mismo hospital en donde su madre finalmente murió fue el mismo en donde él mismo tuvo qe despedirse a duras penas de su propia abuela y pronto despedirse de su madre.

¿Despedirse?

Joder, ni siquiera pudo, apenas llegó y tomó la ya pálida mano de su madre ella susurró su nombre antes de caer finalmente, y él que en todo el camino pensaba y pensaba en que decirle casi en un mar de lágrimas cuando recibió la llamada de su padre avisando que su madre no podría sobrevivir un día más…

Cerró sus ojos, ahora molesto. No era un buen momento para ponerse a recordar, de eso ya hace un poco más de un año. Su madre nunca fue una mala persona, lo había amado bastante y dado todo el cariño que había necesitado hasta sus 14 años, puede decir lo mismo de su padre. Pudo escuchar la alarma sonar finalmente, a esa hora ya debería de estarse arreglando para el primer día de secundaria de nuevo. Volvió a bajar sus piernas hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, el detalle que tanto le gustaba de las medias con liga que tiene aún e que en la parte de las almohadillas de sus pies hay inocentes huella de minino en rosado. ¿Puede ser más feliz?

Se siente bastante ligero. ¿será porque, a excepción de las medias, sigue desnudo?

Seguramente sí, o por saberse bastante sexy a pesar de su sexo. Con su belleza natural ya es mucho mejor que todas las chicas de su salón; a pesar de no a verlas visto aún él lo sabe.

- ¡Judal, debo irme! –se sobresaltó, pero ni se preocupó ya que siempre mantiene la puerta cerrada con cerrojo por las noches para no ser molestado. – Te he dejado el bento en la mesa auxiliar. ¡Hoy hago doble turno! No me esperes, debes dormir temprano. –pudo escuchar los pasos alejarse, después la puerta abrirse y a continuación el motor de un auto trabajar.

De nuevo no pudo despedirse.

- Ah, lo que sea. –se levantó, primero debería ponerse ropa interior y después poderse las ligas de sus medias.

_**Comunidad SinJu - Gaby007 - Gaby007~**_

La falda azul marino que tenía se movia graciosamente de un lado a otro con su caminar, su largo cabello de nuevo se encontraba trenzado. Sus pasos no resonaban mucho, mientras caminaba distraídamente guardaba la caja de madera negra que su padre había dejado en la mesa auxiliar al lado de la puerta, junto al teléfono de casa. Era un cortísimo viaje de 14 minutos, ya puede ver el enorme edificio color caqui y gris que era su nueva secundaria. El uniforme de marinera le sentaba bien, se sentía cómodo al caminar, la falda era tan pequeña que le daba bastante libertad, si hacía un movimiento brusco la liga se podría ver.

No le importaba igual.

Volvió a cerrar su mochila, y se apresuró a caminar más rápido. Si llega tarde sería un problema, quiere ver a todos los de su salón desde ya, su curiosidad era grande. Pasó por la puerta principal, pero antes tuvo que ir a la sala del director. ¿Cómo sería? Tocó la puerta, recibió una afirmación y entró en ella.

La tipa, por que en realidad era una mujer lo que sus ojos veían, era de un aspecto entre tierno y sereno, de corto cabello negro y dos trenzas a cada lado del rostro. Pudo leer "Ren Gyokuen" en un trozo de madera pulida encima del escritorio. Dejó su mochila roja en una de las dos sillas y tomó asiento en la restante, sus ojos carmesí estaban fijos en los de la directora.

- ¿Eres de los nuevos, verdad?

Sí, sólo ella y alguna otra persona sabe su verdadero sexo, bastaba con ver su archivo como estudiante para saber que era un hombre, su extraño fetiche fue aceptado por todos. En Japón no hay mucha homofobia, era normal ver a un hombre vestir como chica si se está en lugares como el centro de un estado, agradecía eso. A pesar de no estar muy seguro de su sexualidad, pero saber que está más inclinado al "otro bando" ¡Gracias, Japón, por ser un país lleno de libre pensamiento!

- Sí, vengo por mi horario y por mi carta. –respondió de forma simple, su mirada recorrió completamente el despacho de la directora.

El lugar se ve cómodo, el escritorio impecable, carpetas apiladas una encima de otra y encima una grapadora y algunos post-it. La mujer se ve que trabaja, pero algo en su mirada no le gusta mucho, tiene un algo que le incomodaba, como si aquélla mujer no fuera tan tierna y amable como ese rostro tan puro lo dice. ¿Lo típico de todos los directores, quizá? Si está en un puesto tan alto debe de ser por algo.

- Bien, dame un momento… -la escuchó murmurar, también pudo escuchar como hacía para atrás la puerta y después un cajón abrirse, al igual que el sonido de documentos al ser movidos. Un tiempo después, tuvo en sus manos su tan ansiado horario, cuatro libros y su carta para que sus nuevos profesores la firmen. – Intenta hacer amigos pronto, Judal. La gente puede ser algo cruel con los nuevos, puedes avisarme si algo pasa.

No contestó, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su lugar. Tomó la carpeta en donde dichas hojas estaban y se colgó la mochila al hombro, pronto ya estaba caminando de nuevo por los pasillos transitados de la secundaria.

_**Comunidad SinJu - Gaby007 - Gaby007~**_

- Ah, es bastante lindo. Sí, es ideal para mi, siéntate y quédate quieta.

- Judal-Chan, tienes un cabello tan bien cuidado~

Sintió unas manos finas en sus hombros, se dejó hacer. Primero tomó asiento en el limpio césped, sentado sobre sus muslos, sintió otro par de manos deshacer su trenza con maestría. Desde primer hora había conocido a dos pelirrojos bastante agradables, uno de ellos se llamaba Kouha y la chica Kougyoku, ambos medio hermanos, un año mayores que él. Eran agradables, la chica era bastante amigable con él y ya lo confirmó: le agrada mucho su forma de vestir. ¿Qué diría si se entera que es un chico? Kouha por otro lado es muy igual a él, al inicio pensó que era una chica por ese cabello tan raro y las delgadas trenzas que tenía, pero ese uniforme es de un hombre y a voz también.

Por un momento pensó que en ese lugar había alguien como él, pero no era así, sólo ocurre que el chico tiene un parecido formidable a una chica.

Kougyoku estaba frente a él ahora, podía ver esos rosados labios moverse pero en realidad no prestaba atención, sólo miraba hacia el frente con ojos vacíos. El otro par de manos manipulaba su trenza, no era incómodo por alguna razón, sentía que les conocía de toda la vida. ¿Ese sentimiento tan extraño a qué se debería? Eso o quizá porque era halagado constantemente por ambos, era bastante cómodo así.

¿A quién no le gustaba recibir halagos? A él le gustaba.

Se quejó ligeramente ante un tirón, ni siquiera pudo sacar su bento. ¿Estaría mal comer en la siguiente hora, verdad? Necesitaba zafarse de esa situación ahora. ¡Ah, apenas cae en cuenta de su trenza! Sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente, él no suele ser así de descuidado. Sólo ocurre que se había topado con un profesor bastante despistado por el pasillo, no iba a negarlo.

No podía dejar de pensar en unos ojos casi tan especiales como los propios. Un hechizante ámbar, unas piedras preciosas en una persona. ¡Es como él también! Cabello largo, cuerpo bien trabajado – Incluso por encima de la camisa lo pudo notar – y unos ojos tan especiales como los propios! ¿Qué hace entonces él allí cuando puede investigar más del tipo?

- Ah, iré por mi bento. Lo he dejado en el salón. – Bueno, en parte aquello era verdadero.

- Espera, espera…

Hizo una ligera mueca, la chica frente a él le miraba con alegría, aceptando su deseo de ir por su comida. Bhá, no es exactamente eso lo que quiere pero igual sirve; es una buena excusa. Sin embargo, el chico no lo dejó libre sino hasta que terminó su trenza. Se sentía un poco más pesado con ese estilo de trenza, quizá porque las que él siempre suele tener es más sencilla que una trenza cruzada o por costumbre, igualmente apenas salir de su campo de visión se deshizo la trenza con rapidez para formarse la que a él tanto le gusta. Joder, ha perdido tiempo con ellos dos ahora que lo piensa bien, por otro lado son buenos candidatos para hacer amigos.

Sus pasos comenzaron a sonar por los solitarios pasillos, Pasó lo largo de su trenza por encima de su hombro para poder terminar su trenza, después la ajustó con su liga y finalmente la dejó en su espalda de nuevo para continuar con su caminata ligeramente ansiosa. Ya ha visto al menos tres profesores distintos, uno de cabello plateado se le quedó mirando de más pero lo ignoró.

- ¡One-san!

- …

- ¡One-san!

- …

- ¡Tú, la chica de las medias negras!

Ah, entonces era a él. ¿Debía de voltear?

- ¡A-Aladdin, no hagas nada raro!

- ¿Nh?

Oh bueno, no pierde nada con voltear un poco.

Detuvo sus pasos al poco tiempo, giró apenas un poco la cabeza para poder ver a sus espaldas, un chico bastante animado caminaba casi a saltos en su dirección, detrás había un rubio con un curioso parecido a un gatito rubio. A él le gustan los gatos, son bastante monos y tienen una elegancia para moverse que siempre le ha atraído. Los gatitos son lindos…

¿Y quién se esperaba que ese mocoso le saltase al pecho de un momento a otro?

- ¡Oi, pequeñito pervertido!

A lo lejos, cierto pelimorado se sobresaltó, cierto hombre de ojos ámbar que por pura casualidad caminaba por ese mismo pasillo para entregar algunos archivos a la directora. ¿Es acaso lo que sus ojos ven real? Debería de actuar como profesor, los toqueteos estaban prohibidos, pero por alguna razón… simplemente pasó de largo.

_**Comunidad SinJu - Gaby007 - Gaby007~**_

Después de quitarse de encima al peliazul y reñirle por a verle toqueteado su pecho, tan plano como una tabla de planchar, le tomó la costumbre de decirle "pequeñito" por el resto del receso. El otro era un tal "Alí babá" pero no le prestó mucha atención, en realidad aquél chico tan enano le agradó bastante. Igualmente, es como si le conociera de antes, una sensación de sentirse en casa, como si ese chico fuera como él pero a la vez tan diferente. No exactamente igual a él, no de apariencia, tampoco se sabe explicar bien.

El grupo se había ido al aula, al aula de Judal, Aladdin y el otro tipo estaban en un salón distinto por ser de primer grado. El almuerzo fue interesante, tiene buenos candidatos a amigos.

La campana sonó, los dos menores debieron de irse, ignoró el rostro aliviado del rubio, poco a poco su salón comenzó a llenarse con los alumnos. Ah, esos dos pelirrojos de nuevo… Igual, se dirigió a ellos, son agradables.

- Ah, Judal, te has quitado la trenza.

- Sí, esta me parece más cómoda.

- Hay que ver…

_**Comunidad SinJu - Gaby007 - Gaby007~**_

¿Por qué se ha topado ya con muchos de los Ren? Primero dos profesores, dos hermanos que curiosamente eran pelinegros y no pelirrojos como los que había conocido, después tocó química a última hora, profesor pelirrojo de nuevo y hermano de ambos pelirrojos: Kougyoku y Kouha. Ahora tenía entre sus brazos algunos archivos que el profesor Kouen le había pedido llevar a la directora, al parecer registros de no-le-importa-el-qué. No faltaba mucho para la salida, quizá cuando vuelva al salón la campana ya esté sonando para marcar la salida.

¿Cómo puede describir ese primer día? Ha sido una mañana muy productiva… Su vista bajó hasta el suelo, siguió pensando.

El peliazul le agradó, aunque sea un pervertido y salte cual mono a su pecho en busca de pechos es bastante divertido verlo, no es sólo un mocoso pervertido. Kougyoku también le ha demostrado ser una chica bastante divertida y sí, algo avergonzada. Notó la mirada que le dio a Sinbad, su profesor de Arte, apenas entró al salón. Oh sí, él la entendió perfectamente, él mismo se quedó unos momento como idiota al ver aquéllos ojos.

- Ah…

Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron con ligereza en una sonrisa. Esos ojos le agradaron, unos ojos bastantes buenos, Sinbad era atractivo y él lo admite.

Judal siente atracción por Sinbad, y no una mala atracción o una interesada, simplemente… llegó de un momento a otro y no más. ¿Por qué admitir eso para él mismo le ha apenado tanto? Puede escucharlo hasta su cabeza; puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón y sentirlos hasta en la lengua. Y después, casi se mordió la lengua cuando chocó contra una superficie dura. ¿Se ha dado contra la pared? ¡Qué estúpido, ojalá nadie haya visto eso! Su falda se alzó, mostrando con esplendor todo lo largo de sus piernas, incluso sintió el frio del suelo en su hermoso trasero.

- ¿Judal? Ah, yo… ¿estás bien?

- Sí. –mierda.

Conocía esa voz.

- Estaba algo distraído, lo siento. Já, no suelo ser así, venga~ -Sinbad le ofreció su mano, tenía los ojos cerrados de tal manera que su sonrisa se veía mucho más sincera, pero cuando los abrió… prefirió a verlos mantenidos cerrados.

¿O quizá no?

El pelinegro se levantó de un salto del suelo, su corazón estaba más loco de lo que anteriormente estaba. Por unos segundos temió que su corazón se detuviera de repente y ya no pudiera volver a ver el mundo, ¿era posible sufrir un paro cardiaco por cosas como estas? No lo quiere averiguar, no por cuenta propia. Sus manos rápidamente bajaron los bordes de su falda. El problema no era que Sinbad haya visto sus piernas desde un ángulo bastante bueno para muchos, el problema es que Sinbad había visto SU secretito. ¡No se suponía que alguien tan borde como él se enterase, nadie debería de enterarse!

Pronto sus ojos se empañaron de forma bastante ligera, sus manos se volvieron puños aún sosteniendo los bordes azul marino de su falda.

¡Qué vergüenza, y al mismo tiempo qué cólera!

- Maldito Sinbad, ¡sólo yo puedo juzgarme!

Mierda, ¿sus palabras lo ofendieron? ¿¡Qué fue lo que hizo mal!? Y ahora viene la tan bendita imagen de Judal allí en el suelo, mostrándole a ÉL cosas que quizá no debió de a ver visto. ¡Y es que una chica no puede tener un bulto tan grande por entrepierna!

- J-Judal, yo no-

- ¡Sólo yo conozco mi dolor, mi soledad, incertidumbre y por encima de todo mis errores, créeme cuando te digo que soy consciente de ellos! Así que… Sólo yo me juzgaré. –en realidad, lo ha dicho para zafarse del asunto con dignidad, no tiene una verdadera excusa para lo que Sinbad acababa de ver.

- ¿¡Pero qué tanto has sufrido, qué te ha llevado a vestirte como una chica!? –pero Sinbad no lo comprendió, y en lugar de darle la oportunidad de escapar simplemente lo arrinconó más.

No recibió respuesta, aquello lo fastidió de cierta manera. Pudo ver cómo la chi- el chico con gustos raros pero aceptables se giraba en sus talones para simplemente alejarse lentamente, incluso su trenza se movía con gracia. ¿Estaba moviendo también las caderas? No lo negará, Judal es un chico bastante interesante, quizá… quizá deba de darse la oportunidad de ir con él y hablarle como se debe, de conocerlo mejor y quizá al término de la secundaria, cuando no haya mucho problema, invitarle a salir.

Ha sido una experiencia bastante grata, tuvo una visión que nunca esperó llevarse. Sí, era mayor que Judal, bastante. ¡Puede doblarle la edad, de hecho lo hace! Pero para la atracción no hay edad, mientras que no se vuelva algo peligroso no habrá problema con querer ver al menos de lejos, ¿no? Oh, Aladdin tiene razón.

Judal es realmente hermoso de cerca, tiene también un aroma bastante agradable de fresas. No le sorprende que también lo haya confundido con una chica más allá del uniforme que portaba.

¡Oh sí, ahora estaba emocionado con la historia!

- Eres un chico bastante interesante, Judal… -su mirada se perdió ligeramente, podía ver a lo lejos como el otro era detenido por un pequeño peliazul de los que ingresaron hace poco en primer grado, sonrió con cierta diversión por lo que vió. Si no mal recuerda su nombre es Aladdin, ¿no? Pues Aladdin acaba de subírsele al pecho, sus ojos vieron la pequeña "pelea" entre ambos. Uno por aferrarse más y el otro por soltarse.

- ¡Ay, mocoso pervertido, te digo que no tengo pechos!

- ¡Oni-san, que seas plana no me importa, eres muy hermosa!

Sí, definitivamente Judal era un chico bastante bello, no es quizá el más masculino a primera vista pero cuando se está cerca de él…

Sí, un chico muy interesante.

**Fin~**

Ustedes esperaban porno y yo lo sé~ (?) Perdonen, pero no puedo permitirme aún subir lemon :S

No quiero verme desesperada, y el fandom de Magi SinJu no puede tener sólo historias porno, por lo mismo es una mezcla un tanto extraña entre historias cortas y algo tiernas, que mezclan de vez en cuando el erotismo, y en algún momento podrá de verdad ser una historia de esas que tanto quieren.

¡Pero por ahora, a otro lío, tío!

Es muy posible que, si la participación aumenta un poquitín por nuestra página/comunidad, la siguiente sea un one-shot o un two-shot con lemon. No lo sé, personalmente ya me estoy pensando si debo de cancelar o no el extra para "Mi malicioso bailarín" por lo mismo. No hay mucha participación, y aunque sea verdad que seré feliz mientras una o dos gentes me sigan el número al que hemos llegado es más alto que simple 25 o menos. En todo caso, en participación vamos súper mal, eh… Por igual, se agradece mucho la participación de esas personas UwU

Esperen el siguiente para el próximo jueves, ¿sí?

¡Recuerden, **el tamaño del one-shot no va a ser siempre igual, podrá ser más pequeño o más grande que el anterior**!

**Bento.- **_Es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar, bastante común en la cocina japonesa. Tradicionalmente el bento puede contener arroz, pescado o carne y una guarnición o acompañamiento por lo general a base de verdura. Está hecho a mano y suele ir en una bandeja o recipiente al uso, como cajas de madera. Comúnmente se pueden ver en los almuerzo de escuelas japonesas. _


End file.
